Hello Pro Kenshuusei
Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (ハロ!プロ研修生; Hello Pro! Trainee) (formerly Hello! Pro Egg (ハロ!プロエッグ)) is a collection of young girls selected through auditions (or added specially by Tsunku) who are recieving dance and vocal lessons in the hopes that they will one day be able to debut as a full idol within Hello! Project. Not yet being full members within Hello! Project, the girls don't receive a great deal of work, mainly just perfoming at Hello! Project concerts as backing dancers for the major acts. The Kenshuusei also hold their own concerts. Some Kenshuusei have also acted in various dramas, plays and musicals. Current Members "Generations" are not a confirmed way of dividing the Kenshuusei, it is only presumed that they are in generations. 5th Generation (2008.06.22) *Kaneko Rie (金子りえ) (Leader) 6th Generation (2008.11.24) *Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林) (a part of Juice=Juice) 9th Generation (2009.11.22) *Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希) (a part of Juice=Juice) *Tanabe Nanami (田邉奈菜美) 11th Generation (2011.06.19) *Yoshihashi Kurumi (吉橋くるみ) *Hamaura Ayano (浜浦彩乃) *Taguchi Natsumi (田口夏実) 12th Generation (2011.06.20) *Otsuka Aina (大塚愛菜) (a part of Juice=Juice) *Ogawa Rena (小川麗奈) 14th Generation (2012.03.16) *Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香) (status is unknown) *Uemura Akari (植村あかり) (a part of Juice=Juice) *Murota Mizuki (室田瑞希) * Okamura Rise (岡村里星) (status is unknown) 15th Generation (2012.06.17) *Yamagishi Riko (山岸理子) *Nomura Minami (野村みな美) 16th Generation (2012.11.20) *Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子) (a part of Juice=Juice) *Ichioka Reina (一岡怜奈) *Kaga Kaede (加賀楓) *Kishimoto Yumeno (岸本ゆめの) *Makino Maria (牧野真莉愛) *Wada Sakurako (和田桜子) Former members *Ooyanagi Maho (大柳まほ) (left in July 2005) *Kawashima Miyuki (川島幸) (left in September 2005) *Hashida Mirei (橋田三令) (left in June 2007) *Ogura Manami (小倉愛実) (left in August 2007) *Yutoku Ayumi (湯徳歩美) (left in November 2007) *Muto Mika (武藤水華) (left in April 2008) *Aoki Erina (青木英里奈) (left between June and December 2008) *Sezaki Azusa (瀬崎あずさ) (left in spring 2009) *Sawada Yuri (澤田由梨) (left in August 2009) *Noto Arisa (能登有沙) (left in September 2009) *Komine Momoka (古峰桃香) (left in June 2010) *Sainen Mia (西念未彩) (left in June 2010) *Maeda Irori (前田彩里) (left in November 2010) *Okai Asuna (岡井明日菜) (left in November 2010) *Hirano Tomomi (平野智美) (left in November 2010) *Kizawa Runa (木沢留那) (left in November 2010) *Tanaka Anri (田中杏里) (left around March 2011) *Jang Da Yeon (장다연) (participated only in the year 2011) *Nagasawa Wakana (長澤和奏) (left in September 2011) *Yamaga Kanae (山賀香菜恵) (left in early September 2012) * Mogi Minami (茂木美奈実) (left in November 2012) Debuted members *Okada Yui (岡田唯) (joined v-u-den in August 2004) *Arihara Kanna (有原栞菜) (joined ℃-ute in January 2006) *Linlin (リンリン) (joined Morning Musume in March 2007) *Korenaga Miki (是永美記) (joined Ongaku Gatas in May 2007) *THE Possible (graduated in October 2007) **Morozuka Kanami (諸塚香奈実) **Ohse Kaede (大瀬楓) **Hashimoto Aina (橋本愛奈) **Akiyama Yurika (秋山ゆりか) **Okada Robin Shouko (岡田ロビン翔子) **Goto Yuki (後藤夕貴) *Mano Erina (真野恵里菜) (became a soloist in March 2008) *S/mileage (スマイレージ) (graduated in March 2010) **Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) **Maeda Yuuka (前田憂佳) **Fukuda Kanon (福田花音) **Ogawa Saki (小川紗季) *Kikkawa Yuu (吉川友) (finished training in December 2010 and became a soloist) *Up Up Girls (Kari) (アップアップガールズ(仮)) **Sengoku Minami (仙石みなみ) (finished training in December 2010 and became a host of the Up-Front Girls show) **Mori Saki (森咲樹) (finished training in January 2011 and became a member of UFZS) **Furukawa Konatsu (古川小夏) (finished training in January 2011 and became a member of UFZS) **Sekine Azusa (関根梓) (finished training in March 2011 and became a member of UFZS) **Arai Manami (新井愛瞳) (finished training in March 2011 and became a member of UFZS) **Sato Ayano (佐藤綾乃) (finished training in March 2011 and became a member of UFZS) **Saho Akari (佐保明梨) (finished training in April 2011 and joined Up Up Girls) *Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) (joined Morning Musume in January 2011) *Kitahara Sayaka (北原沙弥香) (finished training in March 2011 and became a soloist) *Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉) (joined S/mileage in August 2011) *Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈) (joined S/mileage in August 2011) *Kudo Haruka (工藤遥) (joined Morning Musume in September 2011) *Oda Sakura (小田さくら) (joined Morning Musume in September 2012) History Hello! Pro Kenshuusei mostly serve as backup dancers at various Hello! Project concerts. Some Eggs have also acted in various dramas, plays and musicals. The only units made up entirely of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei are Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai and Shugo Chara Egg! who regularly participate in cultural festivals alongside Morning Musume. Several former Eggs also participate in Gatas Brilhantes H.P.: Korenaga Miki is a full-time player, while Noto Arisa, Mano Erina, Sengoku Minami, Sawada Yuri and Muto Mika serve as reserve players. These five are also original members of Ongaku Gatas, the first Hello! Project unit to feature both Hello! Project members and Eggs. Tanaka Anri is a former trainee and player of Little Gatas. Former Eggs Okada Yui, Arihara Kanna, and Linlin have debuted in Hello! Project groups, Mano Erina has debuted as a soloist, and THE Possible has debuted in TNX. As of 2007, all of the members of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei have officially debuted in concert in the Shinjin Kouen concert series. 2004 In June, 30 winners were selected from the 10,570 applicants of the "Hello! Pro Egg Audition 2004" and formed Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. 2006 In June, Mano Erina, Ogura Manami, and Muto Mika, the winners of the "Up-Front Group "Egg" Audition", joined the group. Kikkawa Yuu and Linlin were also added to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. 2008 In January, Korenaga Miki graduated from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei to concentrate on Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and Ongaku Gatas. Noto Arisa took her place as leader of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. During the Akasaka HOP! concert in June, three new members were announced: Fukumura Mizuki, Kaneko Rie, and Takeuchi Akari. At the Yokohama JUMP! concert in November, another new member was announced: Miyamoto Karin, a winner of the "Up-Front Egg Audition". 2009 In the April issue of De☆View (released in March 2009), Sato Ayano appeared alongside Noto Arisa and Kaneko Rie, as a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member. During the Yokohama HOP! concert in April, Sato Ayano's membership was officially announced, as well as the addition of new member Sezaki Azusa. On November 23, it was announced that S/mileage would graduate from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and make their debut in Hello! Project in 2010. Initially when the group was first formed, Tsunku had said that in order to make the best group possible, additional members might be added or current members might be removed. Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, and Ogawa Saki were confirmed to be the definite line-up of S/mileage. They debuted on March 27, 2010, and S/mileage would later make their major debut in May. Takagi Sayuki was announced in the Hello! Project 2009 Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~ concert, and S/mileage graduated from Hello Pro Egg. Later in 2009, an audition was held for the new Amulet Dia for Shugo Chara Egg!, and Tanabe Nanami was added to Shugo Chara Egg as well as Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. 2010 In 2010, three new members were added to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei: Kizawa Runa, Nagasawa Wakana and Kudo Haruka. Later, during Morning Musume's 9th generation audition, Tsunku announced that Eggs between 11 and 17 were eligible to audition for Morning Musume and would automatically pass the first round. At the end of 2010, tt was announced that Sengoku Minami and Kikkawa Yuu had finished their egg training and that Kikkawa would be the opening act for Hello! Project's 2011 Winter Tour and announced that she was going to start a solo career. 2011 At the first day of the Hello! Project 2011 winter tour, it was announced that Fukumura Mizuki would be joining Morning Musume as a ninth generation member. After the announcement, it was announced that Mori Saki, Furukawa Konatsu (in January 2011), Kitahara Sayaka, Sekine Azusa, Arai Manami, Sato Ayano (in March 2011), and Saho Akari (in April 2011) had also graduated. Kitahara would go onto have a solo career and the other girls plus Sengoku and Mori would go onto form Up Up Girls. On June 19, three new members were introduced at a Shiodome AX event: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, and Taguchi Natsumi. One day later, on June 20, again three new members were introduced: Otsuka Aina, Mogi Minami, and Ogawa Rena. On September 10, it was announced that 2nd generation S/mileage sub-member Kosuga Fuyuka would leave the group due to severe anemia, but would return to Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei after her recovery. On September 29, it was announced that Kudo Haruka would be joining Morning Musume as a tenth generation member. Two weeks later, two of the formers eggs, Takeuchi Akari and Katsuta Rina, officially became members of the second generation of S/mileage. Also in September, Nagasawa Wakana left the Eggs with no further notice to the public. Two months later at an event in November Yamaga Kanae and Oda Sakura joined the Eggs. 2012 In January, the name of the program was officially changed from "Hello! Pro Egg" to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. In March, at the first concert under the "Kenshuusei" title, Kosuga Fuyuka made her return to Hello! Project and new members Uemura Akari and Murota Mizuki were introduced. When the website for the June 2012 concert opened, Okamura Rise was listed as a new member. Two other new Eggs, Yamagishi Riko and Nomura Minami, were introduced at the same concert. In August, Hello Pro Kenshuusei's oldest trainee at the time, Yamaga Kanae, withdrew from the Kenshuusei program. Her last performance was on August 26th, 2012. In September, It was annouced that Hello! Pro Kenshuusei would release their first single. The title was revealed to be Kanojo ni Naritai!!! and it will be sold during the S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~. The song is sung by Otsuka Aina, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Miyamoto Karin, and Taguchi Natsumi. On November 20th, six new trainees joined in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei: Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede and Wada Sakurako. With this addition, Kanazawa Tomoko is currently the oldest member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Mogi Minami withdrew from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei in the same month. It was also announced that selected Kenshuusei would be in a stage play, called Nettai Danshi (熱帯男子). On November 22, UP-FRONT Sapporo announced that they will hold Kenshuusei auditions on December 5th in hopes of recruiting future trainees from Hokkaido and increase the amount of members in Hello! Project. The auditioners must be between 9 years old and 15 years old in order to qualify. On November 30, Hello Project announced an additional Kenshuusei audition, seeking girls ages 9 to 15, auditions will be held on December 8th (Aichi), 15th (Sapporo), and 16th (Osaka). On December 9th, 2012, Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako were officially introduced. De☆View reported on the concert, and mentioned that, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei currently has 19 members enrolled; It is rumored that both Kosuga Fuyuka and Okamura Rise have left. this statement also finally confirms Jang Da Yeon is no longer a member. In an Interview with Kaneko Rie regarding the six new Kenshuusei and the 12gatsu no Tamago Show concert, Kaneko revealed that she is the leader of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. On December 14th, 2012, Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 was announced, some of the Kenshuusei will take part in this event. It was announced on December 21st, that the next Nama Tamago show would take place on March 31st, 2013. On December 22nd, Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki and Ogawa Rena participated in Cutie Land 7, They sang an english song "All I Want For Christmas Is You". 2013 On January 27th, Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena and Murota Mizuki appeared as an opening act for the Morning Musume's mini live event at the Osaka's Senri SELCY Square to promote Help me!!, they sang Kanojo ni Naritai and were backdancers for Love Machine. On January 23, Miyamoto Karin and Hamaura Ayano appeared in UTB+ magazine. On January 30, FC events for Kanazawa Tomoko, Kishimoto Yumeno, Ichioka Reina, Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede and Wada Sakurako were announced to be held on March 5th, 6th, and 7th. On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that Miyamoto Karin, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, and Uemura Akari will debut in a new unit, which at the time was unnamed, alongside GREEN FIELDS's Miyazaki Yuka. They will start off as an indies group and begin activities soon. Those five members will graduate from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei when the group has a major debut. On February 4, Tsunku announced that they will hold a new Kenshuusei audition in Tokyo. The auditioners must be between 10 years old and 17 years old in order to qualify. Submissions began on February 8th. Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi and Ogawa Rena will be participating in Berryz Koubou's concert. On February 18, the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei profiles were updated, and strangely, both Okamura Rise and Kosuga Fuyuka's profiles reappeared on the website. However, their profiles aren't listed to be participating in the upcoming Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~.It is unknown whether or not they are still in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. On February 22, the official YouTube channel for Hello! Pro Kenshuusei was opened. On February 23, Miyamoto Karin, Murota Mizuki and Uemura Akari appeared in UTB magazine. Also on February 23, Kaneko Rie, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Tanabe Nanami, Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki and Murota Mizuki participated in Mano Erina's graduation concert as back-dancers. On February 25, Tsunku announced the name of the new unit, Juice=Juice. On March 2, the unit announced their first indies single, Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakeshimenakya ne, which is set to be released on March 31, the same day of the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. Discography Singles *2012.09.23 Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (彼女になりたいっ！！！; I Want to Be Your Girlfriend) - Otsuka Aina, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Miyamoto Karin, Taguchi Natsumi Digital Singles *2006 Sora ga Aru (空がある) - Hashida Mirei, Okada Robin Shouko, Kitahara Sayaka, Fukuda Kanon DVDs *2007.05.13 Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen History of Hello! Pro Egg (第1回ハロー！プロジェクト新人公演 History of Hello!Pro EGG) (Fan Club Only) *2007.09.26 Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ DVD *2007.11.23 Hello! Pro Egg DVD PAMPHLET (ハロプロエッグ DVD PAMPHLET) (Fan Club Only) *2009.04.04 Hello! Pro Egg DVD Magazine Vol. 1 (Only available at 2009 H!P Shinjin Kouen April ~Yokohama HOP!~ concert) *2008.11.24 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Shibakouen STEP!~ DVD *2009.09.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano STEP!~ DVD Groups Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Units *Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2005–2008) *THE Possible (2006–2007) *Shugo Chara Egg! (2008–2010) *S/mileage (2009–2010) *Juice=Juice (2013-) Hello! Project Units Featuring Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Ongaku Gatas (2007–2010) *MilkyWay (2008–2009) *High-King (2008–2010) *Shin Minimoni (2009–) *ZYX-α (2009–2010) *Aa! (2009–2011) Acts featuring Former Eggs Former Acts *v-u-den (Okada Yui) *MilkyWay (Kikkawa Yuu, Kitahara Sayaka, and Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume)) *Shugo Chara Egg! (Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Saho Akari, Fukumura Mizuki, Maeda Irori, and Tanabe Nanami) Current Acts *Morning Musume (Linlin, Fukumura Mizuki, Kudo Haruka, and Oda Sakura) *℃-ute (Arihara Kanna) *High-King (Maeda Yuuka) *Mano Erina (Soloist) *S/mileage (Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Ogawa Saki, Takeuchi Akari, and Katsuta Rina) *Kikkawa Yuu (Soloist) *Kitahara Sayaka (Soloist) *THE Possible (Active under TNX) *Ongaku Gatas (Korenaga Miki, Sengoku Minami) Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts *2007.05.13 Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ (with THE Possible, Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin, Arihara Kanna) *2007.08.26 2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 8gatsu ~Yokohama de Aimashou~ (with THE Possible) *2007.11.23 2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Shinagawa de Aimashou~ *2008.03.29 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Kirameki no Yokohama~ *2008.06.22 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ *2008.09.23 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Shibakouen Step!~ *2008.11.24 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ *2009.04.04-05 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 4gatsu ~Yokohama Hop!~ *2009.06.07 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano Step!~ *2009.09.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ *2009.11.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~ *2010.02.28 2010 Hello! Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu *2010.03.27 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ *2010.11.28 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ *2010.06.05 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Yokohama Hop!~ *2011.09.11 Hello! Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2012.03.31 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2012.06.17 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2012.09.09 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2012.12.09 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2013.03.31 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ External Links *Hello! Pro Egg Official FC Website *Japanese Wikipedia: ハロプロエッグ *Official YouTube Channel Category:2004 Units Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:Hello! Pro Egg Concerts Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:2nd Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:3rd Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:4th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:6th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:7th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:8th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:10th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:13th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:15th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:16th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:V-u-den Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:THE Possible Category:C-ute Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Little Gatas Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:Morning Musume Category:8th Generation Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:11th Generation Category:MilkyWay Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:High-King Category:Mano Erina Category:S/mileage Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:Shin Minimoni Category:Aa! Category:Kikkawa Yuu Category:Up Up Girls Category:Kitahara Sayaka Category:Youngest Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Juice=Juice